Most instruments for the alignment and dispensing of eye medications to patients are complicated and expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,214, Spector, discloses an applicator which is complicated, used while erect, and has a fluid exit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,702, Py, discloses a complicated instrument which uses several casings.
The basic concept of using a concave or cup-like eye medication dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,515. Since then, there have been several improvements, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,911 which snap fits onto the body of the dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,200 discloses an eye drop dispenser that is externally attached to the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,802, Sheldon, discloses a simple cone-shaped structure, where the upper end is opaque. The structure employs an outwardly extending flange at the base, with a single opening at the base which is parallel to the upper end of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,452, Py, describes an ocular treatment apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,478 Pedell uses an angled tube to control the volume of medication instilled in a combination delivery and metering apparatus. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,585 Maurice discloses a device which meters a predetermined volume. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,706, Davis, describes an elongated hollow body with reservoir to control dosage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,496, Dreher et al. utilizes an electronic apparatus to monitor dosage, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,496, Weinreb et al., discloses an electronic drop counting sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,000, Booth et al., discloses a complicated device which uses electrodynamic spraying. Pumps are also used. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,435, Cohen, describes a dispensing pump for an applicator while U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,929, Py, utilizes a piston driven volume delivery system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,702, Foyil, discloses a plunger to control the delivery system from an eye dropper.
None of these devices or instruments combine the support function with an indicator or recording function. None of the patents disclose a rotating indicator sleeve which is combined with an eye medication applicator which simply and economically performs both the stated functions.